dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joker (Prime Earth)
New Look I'm not sure if we should do this, considering his look is...somewhat malleable, but should we change his picture to one from , given that's his current look (and it's not the one he has in the picture currently)?GZilla311 (talk) 06:44, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Articles should have a historical perspective. We use the picture that is the best representation of the character overall, not just what they're doing this month. There should be an image of his new look on the page, but it belongs in the appropriate section of his history. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:12, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Red Hood One Is there any way that we could mend the description of Zero Year Joker? Technically, we don't know when he became Red Hood One because, at some point, it was Liam Distal. The only thing we know for certain about him being Red Hood One is that he was one that fell into the vat. I don't want to ignore the history of Red Hood One but I can't decide how to portray less confidence in his identity here. --- Haroldrocks talk 13:38, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Origin vs Red Hood The Origins doesn't add up to Joker being Red Hood One. I have two questions How does he get insane and how does he get the white skin? Is it from the chemicals he falls into as red hood or is it due to his Aunt washing him with Bleach? --TheBatman121 (talk) 02:05, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :If you're referring to the Villain's Month issue with the chimp, that is not a canon origin. - Rab Townsend (talk) 13:35, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::So the origin is just a fake one then? --TheBatman121 (talk) 02:06, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually, Batman revealed that the Mobius Chair told him that there were three Jokers so the origin could be canon for one of them. However, given the mind games the New 52 Joker played it is safe to say that the origin cannot be trusted as being accurate.--BruceGrubb (talk) 13:55, December 11, 2016 (UTC) 3 Jokers In recent comics isn't it revealed that there are 3 Jokers? If this is it true shouldn't this character be divided up into 3?--TheBatman121 (talk) 04:22, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :No. Simply because besides that fact, we know nothing else about it. We don't know what it means or the exact reason behind it. Until there is an explanation, this is the only page for Prime Earth Joker. - S.S. (talk) 04:32, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. It would be foolish to divide the article as such since we don't exactly know what this means, and as a result we can't even say for sure which appearances belong to which Joker. Ohdear15 (talk) 14:20, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree splitting up the article makes no sense for the reasons presented...but we should at least note that supposedly Prime Earth has three Jokers. confirms there are at least two Jokers.--BruceGrubb (talk) 12:45, December 11, 2016 (UTC) ::: implies that the third Joker has been locked away in a cell buried deep in the Batcave.--BruceGrubb (talk) 20:48, July 13, 2017 (UTC) At least two Jokers page 4 panel 1 all but spells out there are at least two Jokers: Alfred: It's the Joker. Batman: In Civic City, one dead in a candy store, two more held hostage, but..." Alfred: Mister Wayne? Batman: The Joker was caught outside of Baltimore three hours ago. They're transferring him to Arkham as we speak. Batman goes on to say the chair told him there were three Jokers and he needed to find out what that really means. I should mention that Civic City is in Pennsylvania and was the former home of the Justice Society of America. Baltimore is in Maryland while Gotham City is in New Jersey. I put this here because there are a lot of silly theories on the internet about the Joker having multiple personalities and such but that would not explain how he could be in two different places at the same time. Now exactly how this was done is speculation.--BruceGrubb (talk) 18:15, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :Factuality isn't the problem. It's scope. "In this comic, so and so happens" is out of universe whether it's right or wrong. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:31, December 11, 2016 (UTC) ::We do that on a host of pages. Earth-898's page comes to mind thought there are dozens of other examples.--BruceGrubb (talk) 18:48, December 11, 2016 (UTC) ::: That's because you added the OOU information on Earth-898. I checked the history, it looks like there was already a little bit of OOU content in the description, but you only added more. It's our mistake for not catching that and tagging it as OOU, but that's hardly any excuse to justify spreading more. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:56, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Changing Profile Picture Now I like official pictures for profiles,mand I strongly reccomend that you replace the current joker image with the one from the batman character encyclopedia cover. It just looks more "Official" which I like. All the pictures of the cover i have seen have relatively poor quality. Could you find a higher quality picture of joker's "Official" look? I think it better suits the page. ��User:Villager number 7654|Villager number 7654] (talk) :If you can find such image, make sure to post it here first. As for "official", the Batman Character Encyclopedia is not truly a publication released by DC Comics, so I guess it's utterly incorrect to call it that. - S.S. (talk) 00:37, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :I epuld post the unnoficil image, but the quakity isnt good. Can you find a higher quality version? Here is the cover i am talking about File:Batman Character Encyclopedia.jpg ::If you mean to replace the current image with a cropped version of the one in the cover; then no. - S.S. (talk) 03:04, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :Ok. �� :Anyone against changing to this? --Sromero78 (talk) 22:04, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't particularly like that one. But if it should be changed to that, wait at least until DClock is over. - S.S. (talk) 22:13, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::What about these images? -ABF (talk) 19:43 October 8, 2019 (ETC)